Raphael Steelfang
Raphael Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Raphael Steelfang is one of the youngest children of Raydin and Virlomi in Cosmic Legacy, much like his original self. He has retained many of his good traits, such as heroism and empathy for others. Raphael is considered one of the most "nosy" Steelfangs due to his interest in mortal affairs. Due to his spear, mostly, Raphael is associated with "The Atronach" star sign, despite being born beyond the effects of the stars. His power over energy redirection also ties in here. Biography The New Kingdoms Raphael had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to him when he was born. Virlomi raised him in an alternate dimension, thus he aged independently of the world. As with most of the Steelfang children, Raphael learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using several other weapons, most notably a spear, as well as his natural talents and magic that he had learnt. Raphael mostly spends his time in Euphoria, preferring not to leave unless he was called to do so. He did leave under orders from his mother with his sister Alyssa II, although he didn't really do much before the Steelfangs were recalled. Raphael is later shown to have tore off his wings, which sealed most of his powers, in the story Ascendant Angel. He did this to escape the binding that happened to every Steelfang, when their cosmic power was turned against them. Cosmic Legacy Raphael was as expected born as the 8th child of Raydin and Virlomi. Raphael was loved by his older siblings Uriel and Lamia, who took good care of him, despite the fact that he was self sufficient. As such, unlike many of his older siblings, Raphael experienced the love of a family, rather than the process of self education via his omniscience. Raphael made good on his omniscience, though, and resolved to teach himself many things to become very powerful. As such, Raphael grew up as a more caring person overall, deciding that he wanted to do something useful for others, seeing how he benefited from the help of others. Thus, he began journeying into the mortal worlds a lot, as an adventurer, to find out what help the people needed. It was in the mortal worlds Raphael found his future Bloodbound Partner Alaina, who married him and returned with him to Euphoria. They have only a single son. Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Raphael has been shown to have unnerving levels of calm when facing any situation, seemingly losing all his emotions when he is stressed. He basically becomes similar to a computer when he is in battle, analyzing the situation objectively and creating a solution to counteract it. Raphael otherwise has proven himself as an amiable man who protects his family as much as he can. He is very humble and rarely speaks, unless the situation calls for it. Raphael has a protective instinct towards his sisters. Cosmic Legacy Raphael is likewise always calm when faced with adverse situations, due to his high stress tolerance and his analytical mind. He is unemotional when placed in such situations, making decisions using facts alone to create an effective situation. Raphael also doesn't beat around the bush when confronted situations and takes the most direct path to solve it. However, outside of that, Raphael is a relatively mild mannered man. He is neither selfish nor vain. Often, Raphael would lend a helping hand if he could, but he is not a silly man who only cares about helping others. He will not risk lives (his own or others) to save someone stuck in an obviously unreasonable situation. Raphael is noted to be uncharitable, though. He believes not in sharing wealth with others, but teaching others to stand on their own two feet to attain their own wealth. Thus, he is willing to teach others but not provide for others. Appearence Appearance wise, Raphael has white hair that reaches his neck, the distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family and very fair, smooth skin. He has very boyish features even for a Steelfang, his face being one that is young looking. His features are mostly delicate and not pronounced, having a certain androgynous beauty to them. Raphael has a mesomorphic build and he stands at 6' 0". He is more well built than Siris but less well built compared to Lucifer or Horus, which gives him a rather average body size. When Raphael flies, he gains two pairs of white wings. His true form possesses three pairs of white wings. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Raphael, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Raphael can fence, use a spear and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess. Raphael possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Raphael is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone except mental mages of extreme power such as his brother Siris from accessing his mind. He also possesses raw willpower that can easily kill a mental mage who attempts to access his mind through exhaustion. Raphael has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting white beams that emit transparent, silvery mists and ripples when he projects pure magicka. All his magic is pure white in colour, but possess what appears to be silvery edges, along with rippling distortions of whitish colour. Raphael possesses the ability to manipulate the vectors and kinetic energy of objects. He can reverse, deflect or accelerate nearly anything simply by applying his will to it. Raphael can even reverse a vector directly, which allows him to hit people twice when he punches, as he can reverse the vector when he pulls back his punches. Raphael can also extend his vectors imaginatively, allowing him to "punch" a person from kilometers away, with no loss of energy. Raphael can also increase the magnitude of vectors, allowing him to create massive craters with a single punch or stomp. Since everything is attracted to everything else via gravitational fields, Raphael can manipulate the vectors of gravitational acceleration between objects, allowing him to shift things relative to the position of other things, by rapidly calculating the vector changes needed to move it, making telekinesis completely useless to him. Still, telekinesis requires much less brain power to use. Raphael can also apply his vector manipulation to enhance his magic. He can collimate the vectors of the electrons flowing in lightning attacks and wiggle them to turn an electric spell into a free electron laser, enhance the kinetic energy of his flame spells to make plasma spells or even compress ice into a form harder than diamond. Raphael can even extract vectors from electrons that make up a person's body, or bolster said vectors, to cause molecular disruption, allowing him to make a person into a cloud of plasma. This gives him molecular manipulating abilities, although he is unable to warp reality directly. As a side effect, Raphael can emit extremely powerful blasts of force capable of disintegrating nearly anything, which he can either channel through his attacks to massively increase their damage, or fire as deadly ranged attacks. Raphael's ability requires conscious input, though, except for vector negation, which is automatically performed on incoming attacks. Raphael can even extract the rotation of a planet and channel it into an attack beam to strike at the enemy, with enough force to crack continents, or even the planet itself. Other side effects of Raphael's active control of vectors allow him to perform ridiculous feats such as having total control over the direction, speed and width of wind fields. This allows him to create tornadoes and control the wind to great effect. By affecting the temperature of the world and the condensation of water to form clouds, Raphael can even manipulate weather indirectly with his power. Also, Raphael can affect the enzymatic activity in a person's body to make them fall asleep or kill them from starvation, by altering their metabolism. Raphael has a passive vector negation field around him that he can activate, with no costs to him. This field deflects any attack by changing their vectors to zero, causing the attack to fail instantly (also, energy is set to zero, negating any magic, incidentally). No magic, weapon or alternate attack can penetrate it (except direct reality warping by powerful individuals such as Siris Steelfang, or a dimensional attack by his sister Lamia). Raphael can selectively allow people to touch him through the field. Raphael can even alter the field into a reflection field, reflecting any vector that touches his body with increased force by negating the original force and then applying an equal force via the stored energy. Any force applied to Raphael is instantly reflected, and his reflexes aren't factored in, making Raphael invincible, for all purposes. Raphael also suffers from the inability to do anything else if he is using his maximal calculating powers to affect a series of vectors, such as when he restructures the molecular make up of a person, or attempts to control weather on a large scale. While his vector field still protects him at all times, breaking Raphael's concentration with his calculations can cause his vector changes to fail spectacularly, creating many unintended effects if the vectors are calculated wrongly. Raphael has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Raphael can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Raphael can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Raphael can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Raphael can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Raphael lost most of his powers and all his memories, but not his skills or intelligence, when he tore of his wings and fell to the world. His vector manipulation was reduced to a stronger form of telekinesis. Powers which Raphael still retain, either as a weakened version or in their original form are: Magicka Flares (which he can cast for no magicka), Telekinesis, superior strength, speed, stamina, dexterity, intellect and perception, a strong healing factor (not as fast as his Steelfang one, though), energy claws and the ability to summon his blade. Raphael's spear was morphed into a special Aedric Spear, and Raphael uses the Templar arts for battle against enemies. Cosmic Legacy Raphael is a master of all known magic that has existed and will exist, due to the omniscient mind he was born with. Raphael is therefore considered as one who possess the usage of True Alteration (All Magic). Raphael thus can easily cast any spell he can think of. His preferred modes of magic are mainly telekinesis and magicka manipulation using raw magicka. Raphael's strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all greatly enhanced as he is a full blooded Steelfang Family member. As a Steelfang Family member, Raphael also has access to the strongest possible form of Vitakinesis and can manipulate life force over a vast scale. Raphael has white wings for high speed flight. He is skilled in the usage of swords and spears as his main weapons. As Raphael is connected to the power of Al Creation, he has the ability to project his thoughts as reality, which forces reality to bend for him in all ways. He has an omniscient mind that can calculate the future since he knows all present events bound in time. Raphael is able to calculate all possibilities a situation can take thanks to his advanced mathematical abilities. His Divine Skin is of the highest tier and protects him from many forms of damage. Raphael's Sphere of Domination is known as the "Natural Law", which refers to physics concepts in general. Thus, Raphael is able to manipulate the very laws of physics with his ability. This primarily manifests as force manipulation and vector manipulation. Raphael can freely change the direction of things, easily manipulate items across all eleven dimension and even change the numbers behind forces to nullify or amplify them. The obvious applications of this power is energy blasts and telekinesis, but Raphael can perform molecular synthesis, manipulation and dissociation as well. He can even extend this to rewrite a person's biology. Equipment The New Kingdoms Raphael, as with most Steelfang family members, wields a sword. His sword is named "Primaeval Dragonbringer" and it has a dual dragon motif on the hilt, with a thin, long blade. The weapon can create crescents of resonant force that shatters anything with ease. These force blades are powerful enough to level cities if Raphael channels his powers. This weapon can also transform into a wyrm like dragon spirit that floats around Raphael, for storage. The sword's powers are sealed when Raphael lost his powers. Raphael prefers to wield his spear in combat against enemies. Raphael's spear can act as a focal point for his power over forces and grants him additional precision, but his spear actually reduces and controls his powers, preventing mass collateral damage. It is forged of light and Raphael can create it in his hands any time. Raphael can also throw and regenerate his spears any number of times. The tip of the spear normally burns with golden flame. Raphael now manifests an aspect of this spear as his aedric spear. Raphael wears a set of golden armor that allows for good movement without compromising protection. His armor has no special features, besides self repair. Cosmic Legacy Raphael wields his dragon decorated golden and silver sword known as "Primal World Serpent". This weapon manifests his ability over physical laws, mainly in the forms of projected energy able to shatter anything that it strikes. With a singular swing of the sword, physical laws are distorted and the blade entangles dimensions. "Primal World Serpent" is capable of piercing through all tiers of Divine Skin as well. Raphael also owns a spear of light that he uses for combat, known as the "Myriad Color Divine Rod". This is a magical spear that can store and release energy of all forms. This means Raphael can use his spear to defend against any attack, then release the energy gathered either to enhance his own attacks or to release elemental effects. Raphael can summon this to his hands much like how he can summon his sword "Primal World Serpent". Raphael can also retrieve it remotely if he throws it. Raphael's body is normally protected by his gold and silver runic void armor that all Steelfangs can manifest. Raphael is able to summon and dismiss this at will. Outside of that, Raphael wears a white coat over his white inner shirt and white pants. Raphael's armor provides further protection to complement his Divine Skin. Trivia * Raphael's namesake is an angel. * Raphael's ability to create force blasts is similar to Unrelenting Force from the TES series, except applied in inventive ways. * Raphael's vector changing powers is similar to Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, except he does not have Accelerator's weakness towards reverse punches performed on him, since his field automatically reflects everything hitting him, but does not reflect pullbacks * Raphael's need to calculate every single vector that he changes with the active component of his power makes him an extremely good mathematician, although this also leaves him pretty much helpless if he is doing something that needs his full attention, like building a person out of just atoms. * Raphael's powers might overlap with his nephew Tyrael's, but they are much weaker in nature and more limited. * Raphael normally uses a spear, despite the depiction with a sword. Still, he is actually better with a sword than a spear. His sword is also a lot more powerful than his spear. Alternate art Raphael Steelfang of the Vectors.jpg|The ruler of all force directions and magnitudes, Raphael Steelfang, with his sword Primaeval Dragonbringer, and a manifested energy spear. Raphael Steelfang.jpg|Older concept art for Raphael Steelfang Raphael Steelfang Force Angel.jpg|Raphael Steelfang, the Angel of Vectors, who can redirect everything physical and magical. Raphael Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Outdated Art of Raphael's face Raphael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Raphael Steelfang, drawn with new style. Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Battlemages Category:College of Winterhold Category:Demigods Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Immortal